Does Anybody Hear Her?
by ShimmerT
Summary: This is a fanfic that I decided to write after I started listening to my favorite Casting Crowns song, Does Anybody Her? about a girl that is abandoned until she runs into Chiro. HIATUS


**Me: HI!!!** **I had to redo this entire chapter AGAIN! Because of some certain review, I had to try and make this better. I did not enjoy having to rewrite this again… Right now, the song that inspired this, fits my life. And I will say this once. THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC!!!!!!**

**Hailey: Shimmer does not Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! She does own the song Does Anybody Hear Her? either. The song belongs to Casting Crowns. She only owns me.**

**Me: YAYZ!!! Well, ENJOY!! This will be the last attempt. **

**Chapter 1: Safe**

A small girl walked along an empty road. She looked tired, sick, and abused. She was an outcast. She stopped when she heard laughing and saw that the sound was coming from an old dance studio. She stared in the window and longed to join all the happy people.

A single tear slipped out of her eyes. She was so alone and wanted for someone to take care of her, but she couldn't trust anyone to do so. Not since that one time.

**Flashback**

"Her name is Hailey. Hailey, meet the Stevens. They will be your new family." A man said. He was the owner of an orphanage. He had been sending Hailey to several foster homes for a while now. It began when her parents had died mysteriously when she was 3 years old.

Hailey looked at her new family with suspicion and wondered if they were like the rest. Like the rest who had just wanted to try her out, see if she was really all that bad, and then kicking her out when they found out she was.

The Stevens smiled as they took the girl to her new home. They had heard all about Hailey's strange and clouded past, and all the rumors, and just laughed it off. They said that her past didn't matter, and the rumors were ridiculous.

A couple of days later, Hailey was left on her own in the living room and she decided to practice her power. She said the words that activated the power. She levitated the couch with her dark energy. All of a sudden, one of the other kids came in and screamed. A very disgruntled father came in and yelled. He began to throw beer bottles at Hailey.

Hailey screamed and ran off, and out the door. She vowed never to go to another family again. She did not want to be abused again. She also vowed to never speak again. If she didn't speak, the powers wouldn't activate again. If that happened, then people wouldn't yell at her ever again.  
**End**

Hailey heard yelling behind her. There were a couple of boys standing there, with sticks in their hands. Hailey looked frightened.

"Get your filthy hands away from the studio!" One of the boys yelled.

Hailey looked around for an exit and decided to run past the two boys into a narrow ally way.

"Get back here freak!" The other boy yelled behind her. Hailey could hear their fast footsteps behind her.

Tears were running down Hailey's face as she took a wrong turn and found a dead end. She turned around timidly. The boys were glaring at her, and ran right at her and began beating her down.

Hailey did the only thing she could think of. "HELP!" She cried her first and probably last word in a long time.

She heard fast footsteps from the other side of the wall, and then nothing. 'Nobodies going to come and help me…' She thought sadly.

All of a sudden, the boys ran off, leaving Hailey on the ground, beaten and barely conscious.

Hailey felt arms scoop her up and felt dread trickling into her. 'Oh no… Not another foster home. Not another abusive family.' She thought, another tear falling from her eye. She carefully opened her closed eyes, and let out a silent gasp.

The person carrying her was Chiro, the savior of the city. Hailey couldn't believe her eyes. 'Why would he save ME? I'm supposed to be an outcast…' She thought.

Hailey closed her eyes again, and allowed sleep to swallow her. For the first time, in a VERY long time, she felt safe again.

**Me: YAYZ!! FINISHED!! Now I need some help from you readers. Give me reviews and make me happy. I will give you cookies if you do!!! If you don't, I will not write the next chapter.**

**Hailey: Please? I really want Shimmer to continue Here Comes Trouble! So review and help us out.**

**Me: *wink* Well, I better go! I have to finish writing the chapter for Another World! Oh, and all flames will be used to burn themselves. Meaning, I not wanty flames. I'm not in the best way, and they make me very depressed! **

**Me and Hailey: BYEZ!!!**


End file.
